


The Truth

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confrontations, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Soonyoung confronts Seokmin after hearing a rumor about him being with someone but whether the rumors are true or not..he wants to hear it from Seokmin himself.





	The Truth

 

Soonyoung could not take it anymore. After hearing and reading about a rumor about Seokmin having a girlfriend a few days ago, his heart has been hurting badly. He loves Seokmin so much and to hear that someone else may have his heart was just killing him on the inside. Even though it was only a rumor, he still was not sure if it was not true. And Soonyoung needed to confront this as quick as possible. He needed the truth, no matter what.

 

Seokmin was taking a break from the photoshoot that the group is working on. He was outside taking a breather...alone. That is Soonyoung when he decided to confront him. Seokmin was looking through a fence and concentrating at the scenery when Soonyoung walked up to the side of him. Soonyoung could get enough of Seokmin’s beautiful face. He snapped out of his trance and focused on the task at hand.

 

”Seokmin.” Soonyoung suddenly piped up. Seokmin looked over at Soonyoung and smiled.

 

”Hey! What’s up?” Seokmin asked him. Soonyoung was so afraid to ask him but he needed to. He wanted to get an answer to this.

 

”Have you heard about the rumors?” Soonyoung asked him.

 

”What rumors?” Seokmin asked him back. Soonyoung gulped.

 

”The one about you with a girl,” Soonyoung answered. 

 

”Ah, those rumors. I have.” Seokmin replied to him. Soonyoung felt tears starting to form. He was trying to keep his composure as much as he could in front of Seokmin.

 

”Are they true?” Soonyoung asked him another question. Seokmin’s smile disappeared on his face. For some reason, that made Soonyoung feel worse. He looked at the ground below him.

 

”I see.” Soonyoung piped up. Seokmin noticed Soonyoung shaking as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He was not sure why Soonyoung was reacting like this.

 

“Soonyoung, those rumors are not true! I promise you!” Seokjin told him. Soonyoung still couldn’t look up at him. 

 

“I know but still...I can not help feeling like this! Though, all I want is for you to be happy with whoever you end up with in the future but yet..this hurts me so much.” Soonyoung explained to him. Seokmin suddenly wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and held him close to his body as much as he could as Soonyoung kept crying.

 

“Soonyoung, I know. ...Please, do not feel hurt. I  _ am _ happy. Do not worry.” Seokmin told him. All of a sudden, Soonyoung looked up at Seokmin and kissed him on the lips. Seokmin’s eyes widened in shock and loosen his grip on Soonyoung. Soonyoung pulled away after almost a minute then moved away several inches away from Seokmin, who was blushing as they looked at one another.

 

“I..I am so sorry,” Soonyoung spoke up. Seokmin did not say a word back. Soonyoung turned to leave but suddenly, Seokmin grabbed him gently by the wrist to stop him. Soonyoung stopped and looked at Seokmin.

 

”Please...do not be sorry. In fact…” Seokmin walked over to Soonyoung then placed a hand onto one of his cheeks. Soonyoung was blushing now, too.

 

”Seokmin..” Soonyoung piped up right before Seokmin smashed his lips against Sooyoung's. Soonyoung could not believe that Seokmin was kissing him back. And...it felt so  _ wonderful.  _ He was also in shock but at the same time, he was feeling so much joy as his heart started to beat faster inside of his chest. Seokmin pulled away and looked at Soonyoung again but this time, he was smiling again.

 

”The reason I am happy is because of  _ you _ , Soonyoung. I have been wanting to tell you how much that I want to be with you but I did not know how you feel so I held back for so long. ...I am just glad that you feel the same way as I do.” Seokmin told him. He did not care if people were seeing this either. If this started a rumor, he will be happy to confirm this one as true. Soonyoung finally smiled at him. That was one of the the things that attracted him to Soonyoung was that sweet and adorable smile.

 

”I love you, Seokmin. I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything but I just could not keep in anymore. I love you, I love you, I love you!” Soonyoung exclaimed happily as he hugged Seokmin. Seokmin hugged him back once again.

 

”I love you, too.”  Seokmin said back to him. They both felt so happy to finally be able to say that to each other and Soonyoung felt so happy to know how Seokmin felt and who he truly loved. The two men had each other’s hearts and they were not going to let them go to anyone else. Soonyoung held one of Seokmin’s hands in his.

 

“I guess we are boyfriends now?” Soonyoung asked him.

 

“And I would not have it any other way.” Seokmin replied. The two of them stood there and decided to head back into the building where they were shooting their latest album concept. For now, they were going to have to kept this under wraps but at least, Soonyoung was able to relax. Just like Seokmin, if a rumor about them starts, he will happily confirm it. After all, there was no way that the way they felt about each other was a lie. Not in the slightest. 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
